Don't Smile Again
by Nyanmu
Summary: Luhan mencintai Minseok. Tapi Minseok mencintai Master Kim, benarkah?/ "Kurasa dia dipukul lagi oleh Master Kim, atau mungkin … lebih"-Yixing/"Minseok itu yeoja yang kuat"-Junmyoon/"Apa?"-Minseok/"Ini … untukmu"-Minseok/"Aku masih bisa melihat senyumanmu 'kan?" [ONESHOOT] GS! Ge eS! [LuMin ChenMin] EXO!


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Smile Again**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By : Nyanmu**

 **Main Cast : Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae, and Xi Luhan**

 **[LuMin] [ChenMin]**

 **Support Cast : Exo's member**

 **Genre : Crime; Hurt/comfort; friendship; maybe romance; with a little bit humor**

 **Rated : T**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Warn! Kata-kata kasar! | Typo(s) | GENDERSWITCH (GS) | Crack pair |Bahasa campur aduk kayak es campur._.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku bawa epep oneshoot again.-.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please baca note aku di bawah setelah baca ya ya ya? Pleaseee!**

 **.**

 **.**

Bangunan tak layak huni. Namun suasana kekeluargaan menguar dari bangunan tersebut. Iniah _basecamp_ kami. Berada jauh di dalam hutan.

Dengan langkah pasti aku memasuki bangunan tersebut. Beberapa orang menyambutku dengan hangat dan suka cita. Di sinilah tempat kami berkempul.

 _Para pembunuh bayaran_.

Aku membuka kacamata hitamku dan tersenyum senang melihat sambutan hangat di sini.

"Woah woah! Lihat siapa yang datang", seru seorang _namja_ bernama Kim Junmyoon.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum untuk menanggapi tatapan orang-orang yang ada di sini. Mereka tersenyum kearahku.

"Pembunuh bayaran nomor satu! Xi Luhan! Tepuk tangan semuaaa!", ucap seorang _namja_ yang tengah mabuk bernama Oh Sehun.

"Sudah! Jangan minum lagi", titah seorang _namja_ yang duduk di sebelah Sehun, Kim Jongin namanya.

"Hai ge … kau cepat sekali kembali", ucap seorang _namja_ jangkung berkantung mata, Hwang Zi Tao namanya.

"Tugas kali ini lebih mudah dari tugas-tugas sebelumnya", ucapku santai.

"Lebih mudah? Lalu bayarannya?", tanya Junmyoon.

"Yah, lumayanlah … 'hanya' empat puluh juta", ucapku santai.

"ck ck ck … hanya", ucap Jongin.

Aku membuka rompi dan sepatuku. "Woah! Aku dapat tugas, aku pergi dulu! Bye!"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang berkata. _Namja_ jangkung asal Canada, Kris namanya. Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu siapa nama asli dari Kris.

Aku berjalan menuju sofa di sebelah Jongin. Baru saja aku duduk di sebelah Jongin, seorang _namja_ berdimple langsung duduk di sebelahku. Zhang Yixing namanya.

"Hyung, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu", bisik Yixing.

Aku menoleh. "Mengenai Minseok?", bisikku.

Yixing mengangguk. "Kurasa dia dipukul lagi oleh Master Kim, atau mungkin … lebih", bisik Yixing.

Aku mendesah kesal. Master Kim. Dia adalah majikan kami–atasan kami. Kami bekerja di bawah arahannya. Master Kim-lah yang memberi kami pekerjaan ini. _Pembunuh bayaran_.

Nama asli Master Kim adalah Kim Jongdae. Tapi kami harus memanggilnya Master Kim–begitu katanya. Master Kim bukanlah seorang atasan yang baik hati. Dia sangat keras dan kasar.

Jadi, kami harus berusaha menjadi yang terbaik agar mendapatkan perilaku yang pantas dari Master Kim.

Sejauh ini hanya Kim Minseok saja yang selalu mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Master Kim. Dan aku sangat kesal atas hal tersebut. Kalau ada yang menyewaku untuk membunuh Master Kim, aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya. Bahkan tanpa bayaran sekali pun.

Kim Minseok. Seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang kusukai, kusayangi, dan kucintai. Tapi sayangnya cintaku ini bertepuk sebelah tangan. Karena kenyataan pahit mengatakan bahwa Kim Minseok menyukai Master Kim.

Sialan memang. Tapi apa mau dikata, aku tidak bisa memaksa Minseok untuk mencintaiku. Dia mencintai Master Kim yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

"Tapi Minseok bilang, dia baik-baik saja", gumam Yixing sedikit.

Aku menggeledah kantongku untuk menemukan ponselku. Setelah mendapatkan ponselku, aku segera menghubungi Baekhyun.

"Halo, baek", ucapku.

" _Hai, oppa … ada apa?"_

"Apa Minseok bersamamu?", tanyaku.

" _Ya, dia baru saja tidur"_

"Apa … dia …"

" _Mengenai pemukulan itu?"_

"Ya, apa parah?"

" _Sebenarnya tidak parah … tapi karena luka lebamnya ada di kaki, mungkin Minseok tidak bisa berjalan dengan lancar untuk seminggu ke depan, itu terlihat menyakitkan walau tidak parah"_

Aku menggertakkan gigiku tanpa sadar. "Tenanglah hyung, ada Baekhyun di sana … dia pasti akan baik-baik saja", ucap _namja_ jangkung dengan senyum lebarnya, Park Chanyeol.

Aku melirik Chanyeol sekilas lalu menutup ponselku. "Aku tahu Baekhyun itu tim medis untuk kita … tapi Minseok …", ucapku mengecil diakhir kalimat.

"Percaya saja pada _yeoja_ chinguku", ucap Chanyeol bangga.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut melihat tingkah Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpacaran beberapa bulan lalu. Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya Baekhyun dapat menerima pernyataan cinta dari Chanyeol.

Aku tak mau mengurus itu. Karena aku hanya mengurus diriku sendiri dan Minseok–orang yang kucintai.

"Ini … minuman untukmu oppa, kau pasti haus", ucap seorang _yeoja_ bermata bulat, Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo adalah juru masak di dalam 'keluarga' ini.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo", ucapku dan segera menghabiskan segelas jus melon tersebut.

"Minseok itu _yeoja_ yang kuat", ucap Junmyoon yang tengah membersihkan pisau andalannya.

Aku hanya meliriknya malas. "Aku tahu … tapi tetap saja dia seorang _yeoja_ ", ucapku.

Semua yang ada di sini sudah tahu kalau aku menyukai Minseok. Bahkan Minseok sendiri sudah tahu. Aku menembaknya beberapa bulan lalu, tapi dia menjawab :

" _Maaf … tapi aku menyukai Master Kim … aku menyayangimu, oppa … sungguh … tapi tidak mencintaimu"_

"Aarrgggh!", aku mengerang frustasi mengingat kejadian itu.

Apalagi Minseok menjawabnya dengan senyuman hangat yang sangat ku kagumi.

"Dasar Master Brengsek Kim tidak peka! Dia benar-benar tidak peka!", ucap Sehun.

"Berhenti berbicara! Kau mabuk!", ucap Jongin kesal.

Sehun mencoba untuk bangkit dan menghampiriku. "Luhan hyung lebih pengerti–HIK–an"

Bruk!

Sehun jatuh pingsan sebelum sampai di tempatku. Dia sangat menyedihkan kalau sedang mabuk. "Bawa dia pulang, Jongin", ucap Junmyoon.

"Aku?! Aku lagi? Dia sangat bau! Suruh saja dia pulang sendiri! Aku tidak peduli", dengus Jongin.

"Kyungsoo akan menemanimu", lanjut Junmyoon dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Eh eh! Kenapa jadi aku yang kena imbas?", bingun Kyungsoo menghentikkan aktifitasnya mengelap piring.

"Jinjja? Baiklah kalau begitu! Ayo Noona", ajak Jongin yang sudah memapah Sehun.

"Kalau bersama Kyungsoo saja baru semangat", dengus Yixing.

Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan Jongin pun pergi. "Hmm … hyungdeul", panggil Tao.

Semuanya menoleh kearah Tao. "Bukankah … sebaiknya Minseok noona itu … bekerja di tim medis saja? Bersama Baekhyun, kenapa harus bersama kita–pembunuh bayaran?", tanya Tao.

Tao adalah _namja_ yang direkrut oleh Master Kim tahun lalu. Semua yang Master Kim rekrut selalu anak terlantar atau anak _brokenhome_.

Dengan kata lain, kami _dipungut_ oleh Master Kim.

Aku, Junmyoon, Yixing, Sehun, Minseok, dan Chanyeol termasuk anak terlantar yang direkrut oleh Master Kim lima tahun yang lalu. Jongin dan Kris termasuk anak _Brokenhome_ yang direkrut oleh Master Kim empat tahun yang lalu. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak direkrut oleh Master Kim, tapi kamilah yang membutuhkan mereka. Mereka bergabung dengan 'keluarga' kami empat tahun yang lalu.

Dan Tao, anggota terakhir di 'keluarga' ini. Bergabung setahun yang lalu. Dan tentu saja Tao tidak terlalu tahu posisi kami semua. Termasuk alasan Minseok ikut menjadi pembunuh bayaran.

"Sederhana saja … Itu karena … Minseok ingin … lebih dekat dengan Master Kim", ucap Junmyoon sedikit melamun.

Diantara kami–para _namja_ –hanya Minseok pembunuh bayaran _yeoja_.

Aku muak membahas Master Kim di sini. Jadi aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Aku akan pulang", ucapku tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Aku berjalan menuju mobilku. Aku masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesinnya.

Aku akan pulang dan langsung tidur.

.

.

.

BIIIIP! BIIIIP!

Tanganku bergerak untuk mematikan alarm yang berbunyi di sebelah nakasku.

"Hngm …", aku merentangkan tanganku dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku.

Sudah pagi. Aku duduk di tempat tidurku. Memandang sekeliling dan mengusap wajahku menggunakan kedua telapak tanganku.

Hari ini jadwalku kosong. Aku terbebas dari membunuh orang hari ini. Ini terasa seperti surga. Karena aku tidak akan melihat darah dan mendengar jeritan histeris.

Dengan malas aku melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi hanya untuk menyikat gigi dan mencuci muka.

Ting! Tong!

Aku mengelap wajahku setelah membasuh muka dan segera menuju pintu apartementku.

Itu pasti Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo selalu mengantar makanan ke rumah kami setiap pagi dan sore. Kurasa, Kyungsoo lebih tepat disebut sebagai _delivery_ dari pada juru masak. Ha ha …

Cklek!

"Hai oppa, ini sarapanmu", ucap Kyungsoo riang.

Aku tersenyum dan menerima pemberian Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih", ucapku.

Walaupun kami 'keluraga'. Kami tidak bisa tinggal bersama. Jika kami tinggal bersama, Master Kim akan mengetahui hal tersebut dan kami dalam bahaya besar–setidaknya itu yang Junmyoon katakan.

"Kau selalu mengantarkan sarapan kami, padahal rumah kami sangat berjauhan", ucapku.

"Tidak masalah, oppa! Ada Jongin", Kyungsoo tersenyum senang.

Aku mengulum senyum gemas saat mendengar Kyungsoo menyebut nama Jongin. "Baiklah, berhati-hatilah", ucapku menutup pintu perlahan.

"… ku do'akan agar kau segera ditembak oleh Jongin", bisikku saat pintu apartementku akan tertutup.

Aku yakin Kyungsoo tengah merona hebat dan bingung akan bersikap seperti apa di depan Jongin.

"hahaha …", aku terkikik geli. Perutku sakit.

"Ha ha …", setelah berhasil mengontrol tawaku, aku berjalan kearah dapur dan memakan sarapanku.

Setidaknya dengan adanya Kyungsoo aku tidak akan kekurangan gizi karena makan sembarangan dan tidak tepat waktu.

Drrrt! Drrrt!

Aku melirik ke arah pintu kamarku. Dengan segera aku melahap sendok terakhir sarapanku. Meminum segelas air putih dan segera mengecek sebuah pesan masuk di ponselku.

Aku membuka kode kunci di ponselku dan membuka pesan masuk tersebut.

"Cih!", aku mendecih pelan saat mengetahui siapa yang mengirimiku pesan.

 _To : Lu Han_

 _From : Master K._

 _Hello Jongin, ada pekerjaan untukmu. Sepertinya pekerjaan ini cukup berat untukmu. Kalau kau tertarik, datang ke kantorku pukul empat besok. Dan langsung saja masuk ke ruang kerjaku. Itu pun kalau kau datang._

 _P.S : Kau akan membunuh seorang yeoja_

Aku menutup pesan tersebut dan meletakkan ponselku di meja nakas dekat kasurku.

 _Yeoja_ ya …

Selama ini aku memang selalu membunuh _namja_. Ini adalah hal baru untukku. Semoga saja aku tidak _tersentuh_ ketika hendak membunuh _yeoja_ nantinya. Kalau itu terjadi, bisa-bisa pekerjaanku ini tidak selesai.

"Huft … ternyata kalau libur hari terasa panjang", gumamku.

Aku mengambil ponselku kembali dan menelfon seseorang.

"Yeoboseo Kris?", ucapku saat sambungan telfon tersambung.

" _Um, maaf hyung … aku harus bekerja lima menit lagi, aku tahu kau libur … tapi aku sibuk"_

Tut!

Aku mendecih pelan dan mencari kontak lainnya.

"Yeoboseo, Yixing?", ucapku.

" _Yeoboseo hyung? Ada apa?"_

"Apa kau sibuk?", tanyaku.

" _Sebenarnya tidak … tapi ya, aaa … sepertinya aku sibuk … atau tidak, aku sedang kerja part time di penitipan anak, ada apa hyung?"_

Aku merubah wajahku menjadi datar. "Tidak ada, kerja yang benar"

Tut!

Aku mendengus malas sambil berkacak pinggang. Aku mencari kontak lainnya.

"Yeoboseo, Jun–"

" _Heeey Yixing! Awasi anak itu! Tidak! Tidak! Yang sebelahnya … dan oh ya tuhan! Lihat lukisan itu menjadi hancur ... Zelo! Zelo! Tidak! Jangan naik ke–"_

Tut!

Pasti Junmyoon membantu Yixing kerja paruh waktu. Aku kembali mencari kontak yang sekiranya bisa kuajak keluar untuk jalan-jalan atau bermain.

"Yeoboseo, Tao?", ucapku kali ini berharap cemas.

" _Ne, hyung?"_

"Apa kau sibuk?", tanyaku berbasa-basi.

" _Tidak"_

Kali ini hatiku terasa lega. "Oh syukurlah, apa kau mau berma–"

" _Sebentar hyung, Sehun muntah lagi"_

Tut!

Aku segera memutuskan sambungan telfon karena aku yakin Tao tidak bisa diajak bermain karena merawat Sehun yang mabuk tadi malam. Dan sekali Sehun mabuk, dia baru sembuh dua haru kemudian.

Merepotkan sekali …

Aku kebali mencari kontak. Kali ini dengan malas. Tidak dengan semangat membara.

"Yeoboseo, Kyungsoo?", aku tahu ini sedikit konyol. Padahal tadi pagi Kyungsoo datang ke apartementku.

" _Yeoboseo, oppa … ada apa?"_

"Kau sedang apa?"

" _Aku sedang membuat bubur untuk Sehun"_

"Oh, baiklah …"

Tut!

Berarti Kyungsoo sedang bersama Tao. Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin?

"Yeoboseo, Jongin-ah!", panggilku sedikit mengeraskan suara.

" _Yo, hyung … ada apa? Ssshhh"_

Aku mengernyit mendengar desisan Jongin. "Kau sedang ap–"

" _Hoooeeeeeek!"_

" _Ya ya ya! Sehun! Muntah di tempatnya! Jangan di lantai! Aish! Stop! Tunggu dulu! Jangan mun–Hoooeeeek–Aaaaaa! Bajukuuuu! Sialan kau Oh SEHUN KUBUNUH KAUUU!"_

Tut!

Mereka bersisik sekali. Aku benar kan mengenai Sehun yang merepotkan itu? Sampai harus melibatkan beberapa orang, ckckck …

Aku kembali mencari-cari kontak yang dapat kuajak mengisi waktu luangku.

"Yeoboseo, Chanyeol-ah", ucapku sedikit ketus.

" _Hey hey hyung, kau kenapa? Suaramu ketus begitu … suaramu bisa merusak kencan–"_

Tut!

Pasti Chanyeol sedang berkencan dengan Baekhyun …

Tunggu dulu–Baekhyun?!

Aku segera mencari sebuah kontak yang pasti tidak sibuk dan sedang bersantai.

"Yeoboseo, Minseok-ah", ucapku pelan.

" _Hnnggg … ne, siapa?"_

Aku terkekeh. "Kau baru bangun?", ucapku.

" _Hmm ya … –Luhan oppa?! Woah, maafkan aku tidak melihat siapa yang menelfon, sungguh … aku minta maaf"_

"Tak apa, oh … apa kau sibuk?", tanyaku.

" _Tidak, aku sangat santai sekarang …"_

"Aku ke sana", ucapku menegapkan tubuhku.

" _Apa?! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak bisa! Apartementku berantakan! Aaaaa! Bagaimana bisa ada lampu tidur di ruang tengah?! Aigoo aigoo! Baekhyuuuuuuuun!"_

Aku terkekeh kembali membayangkan wajah Minseok yang kesal dan rambut yang berantakan sambil mengelilingi apartementnya. "Aku akan membantumu membersihkannya", ucapku kemudian menutup ponselku.

Aku segera bersiap. Merapikan tempat tidurku–aku tidak mau melihat kasurku yang berantakan saat aku kembali. Dan menyambar kunci mobilku dan mengendarainya menuju apartement Minseok.

.

.

.

Ting! Tong!

Cklek!

"Woah! Cepat sekali", ucap Minsek terkejut melihat kedatanganku secepat kilat.

Yeah, aku mengebut tadi di jalan.

"Aku tidak merasa aku secepat itu", ucapku langsung masuk.

Aku sering kemari. Biasanya bersama Chanyeol–kau tahulah, Chanyeol ingin bertemu Baekhyun.

Baru beberapa langkah aku masuk. Aku teringat sesuatu. Aku segera berbalik dan menatap Minseok yang baru saja menutup pintu.

"Apa?", bingung Minseok sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan di belakang punggung.

Persis seperti anak kecil. "Aku melupakan sesuatu", ucapku melangkah mendekati Minseok.

Aku mengecup bibir Minseok sekilas. Aku biasa melakukan ini jika bertemu dengan Minseok. Tapi sepertinya Minseok tak terbiasa. Buktinya ia selalu merona jika aku melakukan hal ini. Tapi dia tidak menolak.

Seperti saat ini …

"Itu, aku melupakan itu hehe", ucapku.

Minseok menunduk sejenak kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya. "Hehe … kau mau makan apa?", tanya Minseok dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Aku sudah makan", ucapku mengekor di belakang Minseok.

Aku mengamati apartement kecil yang ditempati oleh Minseok dan Baekhyun. "Apartementmu rapi, kau tadi bilang berantakan", ucapku maish mengamati.

"Itu 'kan tadi … sesudah kau menelfon aku segera merapikanya", ucap Minseok.

"Cepat sekali", gumamku duduk di sofa depan televisi.

"Kau libur?", tanya Minseok menaruh satu set peralat minum teh.

Aku menatap cangkir dan teko yang berada di atas meja tersebut. "Maaf, aku tidak menyediakan kopi", ucap Minseok.

"Baekhyun tidak suka kopi", lanjut Minseok.

"Tak apa", ucapku setelah Minseok menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir.

"Ya, aku libur", ucapku menjawab pertanyaan Minseok tadi–hampir saja aku lupa.

"Kau sendiri?", tanyaku.

"Aku? Aku tidak mengambil pekerjaan yang Master Kim berikan, sepertinya aku akan kosong untuk tiga hari ke depan", ucap Minseok.

Sambil menyesap teh aku melirik ke arah kaki Minseok. Kaki kanannya dibalut oleh perban.

Membayangkan bagaimana Minseok dipukul oleh Master Kim karena pekerjaannya yang kurang memuaskan membuat rahangku mengeras tanpa kusadari.

"Kau kenapa?", tanya Minseok.

"Tidak … tidak ada", ucapku menaruh cangkir teh yang sedari tadi kupegang.

"Oh ya, kau tahu … Master Kim itu–"

Aku menulikan telingaku. Setelah ini pasti Minseok akan membahas betapa hebatnya Master Kim. Memang sih Master Kim hebat. Tapi yang lebih hebat itu adalah Minseok.

Sudah jelas dia disakiti secara fisik oleh Master Kim. Tapi Minseok tetap saja menyukai Master Kim. Apa bagusnya sih Master Kim? Baik saja tidak.

Dan parahnya lagi dia membicarakan Master Kim di depanku. Dia bahkan tahu bahwa aku menyukainya, tapi tetap saja dia membahas Master Kim.

Hatiku terasa teriris …

Dan ketika aku memperhatikannya berbicara. Senyumannya … Aku sangat menyukai senyumannya. Tapi ketika aku tersadar, dia tersenyum karena membicarakan Master Kim, aku jadi membenci senyuman Minseok–saat ini.

Aku ingin Minseok tersenyum hanya untukku dan karenaku. Bukan untuk Master Kim yang kejam. Aku sungguh ingin membunuh Master Kim.

"Hei, Luhan oppa? … kau mendengarkanku?", ucap Minseok mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Oh? Eh? Apa? Kenapa? Maaf, aku agak mengantuk", alibiku.

"Hmfftt!", Minseok bersedekap dengan kedua pipi digembungkan.

Aku tersenyum lebar. Yeah, meskipun senyumannya tidak untukku, keimutannya hanya untukku.

"Baiklah, aku mendengarkan", ucapku menumpu daguku menggunakan kedua telapak tanganku.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan di pertokoan baru, kau mau ikut?", tanya Minseok.

"Boleh, ayo", aku sudah berdiri.

"Oke, tunggu aku di luar", ucap Minseok sambil membereskan satu set peralatan teh yang kami gunakan tadi.

"Pakai mobilku saja", ucapku saat melihat Minseok hendak mengambil kunci mobilnya.

Minseok tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sedangkan aku melanjutkan langkah kakiku menuju luar–dan menunggunya di luar.

Saat aku menuju parkiran, aku melihat sesosok _namja_ yang familiar menurutku. Aku menyipitkan mataku untuk memastikan.

"Nakta …", gumamku.

"Hey hey! Nakta!", panggilku.

 _Namja_ itu menoleh. Benar, dia Nakta. Nakta adalah teman kecilku. Aku selalu bersamanya saat aku masih menjadi anak terlantar. Dan saat aku direkrut oleh Master Kim, dia juga direkrut … tapi oleh orang lain.

Nakta tersenyum melihatku menghampirinya. "Hei Luhan, lama tidak bertemu", ucap Nakta ramah.

"Ya, kau semakin tinggi saja", aku menepuk bahu Nakta yang lebih tinnggi dariku.

"Kau masih bekerja bersama Master Kim?", tanya Nakta.

"Ya, kau sendiri?", tanyaku.

"Masih dengan orang yang dulu, beliau sangat hebat … semua perkataannya sangat benar", ucap Nakta bangga.

"Kau juga bekerja sebagai _itu_?", tanyaku.

"Tentu, tapi tidak jarak dekat … aku pembunuh jarak jauh", ucap Nakta.

Aku manggut-manggut mengerti. "Kita bisa saja menjadi rival", ucap Nakta.

Dan aku tergelak. "Haha … bisa saja, dalam persaingan sehat", ucapku berusaha menetralkan tawaku.

Nakta melirik arlojinya. "Aku ada tugas di California, sampai bertemu lagi", ucap Nakta segera pergi.

Aku menatap kepergian Nakta dengan senyuman. Andai saja Nakta tidak bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran seperti ini. Pasti Nakta akan menjadi seorang yang sangat sukses dengan kepribadiannya itu.

"Luhan oppa? Kau sedang apa di sini?"

Aku segera berbalik. "Minseok … aku hanya … tadi bertemu teman lama", ucapku tersenyum.

Minseok terdiam sejenak dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Oh, begitu … ayo kita berangkat", ajak Minseok.

Kami pun berjalan menuju mobilku. Dan kami segera menuju tempat yang Minseok ingin datangi.

.

.

.

Blam!

"Jadi, di sini", ucapku mengamati sekeliling.

Di sini sangat ramai. Pasti karena hari ini masih hari _grand opening_. Pertokoan ini menjual berbagai macam hal. Tapi lebih banyak hal berbau _yeoja_.

"Ayo, oppa", ucap Minseok menggenggam tanganku.

Karena tarikan Minseok yang terburu-buru, aku sesekali menabrak seseorang dan harus meminta maaf. Sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran pun aku harus memiliki sopan santun.

"Hey Minseok, pelan-pelan", ucapku berusaha menyamakan langkah kakiku dengannya.

"Oh, maafkan aku … aku terlalu bersemangat", ucap Minseok sambil tertawa.

Sekarang kami berhenti di tengah-tengah kerumunan. "Baiklah, jadi kita mau kemana?", tanyaku.

"Lebih baik … kita …", Minseok melihat sekeliling.

"Ah! Toko accessories", ucap Minseok senang.

Minseok berjalan cepat kearah toko tersebut. Dan aku mengekor di belakangnya.

Kling!

Suara lonceng menyambut kedatangan kami. Ini aneh, padahal di luar sangat ramai, tapi di toko ini sangat sepi. Pasti barangnya tidak menarik.

"Selamat datang", ucap seorang _yeoja_ remaja yang berada di kasir. Kulihat _name tag_ nya. 'Ryeowook'.

Perhatian Minseok sudah terpaku pada beberapa accessories _yeoja_. "Ah … pasti Baekhyun senang", ucap Minseok.

Aku pun berjalan memutar dari arah Baekhyun. Di bagian lebih dalam ternyata banyak hal-hal yang terlihat antik–tua. Dan terdapat benda-benda yang menyangkut mitos-mitos.

"Luhan oppa", panggil Minseok di sebelahku.

Entah kapan dia berjalan ke sebelahku. Mataku terlalu terpaku pada sebuah gantungan kunci yang dipercaya sebagai pembawa keberuntungan. Sehingga aku tidak menyadari kedatangan Minseok.

"Kau sudah selesai?", tanyaku sambil mengamati gantungan kunci yang terbuat dari bulu angsa yang sudah diberi warna menarik.

"Hu-um, sudah … apa oppa akan membeli ini?", tanya Minseok.

"Kurasa", gumamku masih mengamati.

Aku menaruhnya kembali dan mengambil gantungan kunci lainnya. Kali ini berbentuk hati dengan gambar unicorn di dalamnya. Seperti accessories anak kecil.

"Itu sangat manis", ucap Minseok yang juga memperhatikan gantungan kunci yang kupegang.

Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Itu dipercaya bisa membuat seseorang bahagia dimana pun dan kapan pun … termasuk setelah patah hati", ucap Ryeowook yang tadinya berdiri di kasir.

' _Cih, dia mau mengejekku?'_

Aku menaruhnya kembali. Dan aku mengambil sebuah gelang dengan ukiran Pegasus berukuran cukup kecil. Tapi masih bisa dilihat.

"Itu dipercaya bisa membuat sebuah kekuasaan meluas", ucap Ryeowook.

Aku meliriknya sekilas. "Siapa yang memberitahumu?", tanyaku.

"Shindong _haraboji_ yang memberitahuku … karena ini toko milik _haraboji_ ", ucap Ryeowook tersenyum sangat lebar.

Sepertinya dia sangat menyayangi kakeknya. Senyumannya mengingatkanku dengan Minseok yang selalu tersenyum untuk Master Kim.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa moodku hancur mengingat Master Kim. "Pegasus … hehe … kurasa cocok untuk Master Kim", Minseok tertawa.

Sekali lagi, Minseok tertawa–untuk MASTER KIM!

"Oh, tapi Master Kim suka dengan bebek … apa perlu aku membelikannya juga", gumam Minseok melihat sebuah accessories berbentuk bebek.

"Aku akan menunggu di mobil", ucapku sebelum aku marah mendengar nama 'Master Kim' terus-menerus dari Minseok.

Blam!

Aku benar-benar menunggu di mobil sambil memperhatikan beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Tak lama, Minseok keluar dari toko tersebut. Sepertinya Minseok sudah akrab dengan _yeoja_ penjaga kasir toko–Ryeowook.

Minseok berjalan kearahku dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Ada beberapa kantung pelastik di tangannya. Terlihat ringan, tapi banyak.

Blam!

"Banyak sekali", ucapku melihat barang belanjaan Minseok.

"Baekhyun sangat menyukai accessories", ucap Minseok menata belanjaannya agar memberinya ruang untuk meletakkan kaki.

"Baiklah, kita kemana?", tanyaku.

Minseok melirik arlojinya. "Sudah siang … bagaimana kalau makan siang?", tanya Minseok.

"Aku tahu tempat makan yang enak", ucapku menyalakan mesin.

Aku tak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi. Aku merasa seperti kencang bersama Minseok. Walau nama 'Master Kim' pasti akan selalu terucap dari mulut mungil Minseok.

.

.

.

"Kita sampai, apa perlu aku mengantarmu sampai apartement?", tanyaku pada Minseok.

"Tidak perlu", ucap Minseok turun dari mobil dan menenteng barang belanjaannya.

"Minseok", panggilku saat Minseok hendak menutup pintu.

Minseok kembali memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam mobil. Aku mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Ini seperti salam untuk kami.

"Hati-hati di jalan", ucap Minseok yang pastinya dengan wajah bersemu.

"Tentu, kau juga … selamat malam", ucapku melajukan mobilku.

Aku tak mengira bahwa kami menghabiskan waktu seharian ini berdua. Bahkan aku tak melihat bahwa kaki Minseok itu terasa sakit. Padahal Baekhyun kemarin berkata bahwa kaki Minseok terlihat sangat sakit.

Kami terlalu asyik bermain di Lotte Word setelah makan siang. Dan kami bermain sampai lupa waktu. Dan beginilah, kami pulang saat malam menjelang.

Selama perjalanan pulang aku selalu tersenyum mengingat kejadian hari ini. Ini benar-benar seperti kencan.

Aku memberhentikan mobilku di parkiran apartement. Dan aku segera masuk ke dalam apartementku.

.

.

Cklek!

Aku membuka pintu kamarku. Kamarku sangat gelap. Tapi sebuah cahaya berkedip-kedip menarik perhatianku. Aku menyalakan lampu kamarku. Oh, ternyata ponselku.

Aku segera membuka ponselku dan melihat pesan yang masuk.

 _To : Lu Han_

 _From : Master K._

 _Pertemuannya kita majukan, kau datanglah ke ruanganku pukul delapan hari ini. Jika kau penasaran dengan pekerjaan ini._

Aku melirik jam digital yang ada di ponselku. Sekarang pukul tujuh lebih empat puluh lima menit. Hanya tersisa beberapa menit. Aku sedikit penasaran dengan pekerjaan ini.

Siapa orang yang harus kubunuh? Dan berapa bayarannya?

Tapi jika aku berubah pikiran di sana, aku bisa menolaknya. Walaupun bayarannya sangat menggiurkan–pastinya.

Jadi aku bergegas kembali ke parkiran dan menjalankan mobilku menuju kantor Master Kim.

Sesampainya aku di kantor Master Kim, aku segera menaiki lift untuk ke ruangannya. Kantor terasa cukup sepi. Sepertinya beberapa pegawai sudah pulang.

Master Kim bekerja sebagai bos di perusahaan ini. Tapi dia juga bekerja sebagai atasan kami–secara diam-diam. Atau bisa dibilang, menjadi atasan kami adalah _pekerjaan sampingan_ Master Kim.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka dan aku sedikit berlari kecil menuju ruangannya. Pintu ruangan Master Kim berbeda dari pintu yang lain.

Pintunya berwara pastel dan gagang pintunya terbuat dari besi berwarna perak. Aku membuka pintu tersebut. Dan terdapat Master Kim tengah berdiri menatap pemandangan kota di malam hari melalui jendela kaca ruangannya ini.

"Malam Master Kim", ucapku sambil menutup pintu.

"Malam … duduklah", ucap Master Kim tanpa memandangku.

Aku segera duduk dan memperbaiki jaketku. "Jadi … siapa orangnya?", tanyaku.

"Yang akan kau bunuh atau yang menyewamu?", tanya Master Kim.

"Dua-duanya", ucapku.

"Aku yang akan menyewamu kali ini, aku … secara pribadi", ucap Master Kim berbalik badan menghadapku.

Aku mengernyit. "Kau? Haha … kupikir kau tidak memiliki dendam pada seseorang, ternyata kau punya", ucapku meremehkan.

"Dia bukan seseorang yang kubenci … hanya saja dia sangat mengganggu", ucap Master Kim duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil bermain dengan pulpen.

"Hmm … lalu, siapa dia?", tanyaku.

"Ini datanya", ucap Master Kim.

Aku menerima sebuah map darinya dan membaca datanya dengan seksama.

Seketika kedua bola mataku membola membaca data diri dari korban yang akan kubunuh. "Apa?! Kau gila! Aku tidak mungkin membunuhnya!", bentakku marah sampai-sampai aku berdiri.

"Apa? Kenapa? Kau tidak sanggup? Aku akan membayarmu dua kali lipat, dua miliyar", ucap Master Kim.

Aku mengeraskan rahangku saking marahnya. Master brengsek Kim ini sangat keterlaluan.

Memangnya dia tidak puas dengan selalu memukul Minseok karena pekerjaannya tidak benar? Kali ini dia ingin membunuhnya. Dan dia menyewaku?! Dia sungguh–arrgghh!

"Kau–brengsek! Sialan!", umpatku.

"Itulah aku", ucap Master Kim santai.

Aku semakin geram. Kalau saja aku tidak memiliki sisi kemanusiaan, akan kucincang dia di hadapanku sekarang juga.

"Jadi, kau menerimanya tidak?", tanya Master Kim.

Aku menggertakkan gigiku. Master Kim selalu berbicara mengenai ke'profesional'an. Tapi kali ini professional tidak bisa digunakan, ini masalah hati.

"Tidak, tentu saja", ucapku tegas.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak sanggup membunuh _yeoja_? Padahal kukira aku bisa mengandalkanmu karena kau … pembunuh gelap nomor satu di dunia kriminal", ucap Master Kim dengan kedua alis terangkat tinggi.

"Bukan–tapi … dia … seseorang yang kucintai", gumamku menatap lantai.

"Woah, ini hebat … kalau begitu kau awasi saja dia … jangan bunuh dia", ucap Master Kim.

Aku sontak menegakkan kepalaku. Benar-benar! Master Kim ini! Apa sih isi otaknya!? Tadi dia ingin aku membunuhnya, sekarang dia ingin aku mengawasinya.

"Baiklah, kita rubah rencananya … kau mengawasinya besok … seharian", ucap Master Kim.

"Bagaimana?", tanya Master Kim.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan selalu melakukannya", ucapku melempar asal data diri Minseok dan keluar dari ruangan Master Kim.

Master Kim pasti memiliki sebuah rencana busuk. Aku harus mengawasi Minseok dengan mata kepalaku sendiri besok–seharian.

.

.

.

Cklek!

Baru saja aku hendak menekan bel apartement Minseok. Minseok sudah membuka pintu apartementnya. Tentu saja kami sama-sama terkaget.

"Luhan oppa? Ada apa kemari pagi-pagi?", tanya Minseok.

Aku mengamati pakaian Minseok. Dia membawa sebuah ransel yang selalu dibawanya jika bekerja. "Kau akan bekerja?", tanyaku.

Minseok mengangguk. "Tadi malam Master Kim memberiku sebuah kerjaan, dadakan dan bayarannya lumayan", ucap Minseok kemudian terkekeh.

"Kau bisa menungguku di dalam–bersama Baekhyun kalau kau mau", ucap Minseok membuka pintu apartementnya lebih lebar.

Aku menggeleng kecil. "Tidak, aku … ingin ikut denganmu", ucapku ragu.

Minseok terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah, tak masalah … selama kau tidak terlalu dekat denganku … karena aku pembunuh jarak dekat dan aku bekerja sendiri", ucap Minseok berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku pun mengekori Minseok. Kami pun menuju tempat lokasi menggunakan mobil Minseok dan Minseok yang menyetir.

"Siapa targetmu?", tanyaku.

"Seorang anak pebisnis, padahal dia masih berumur tujuh tahun", ucap Minseok dengan wajah cemas.

"Kalau kau tak bisa, kau bisa menolak pekerjaan in–"

"Tidak, aku harus bersikap professional", ucap Minseok tersenyum.

Aku hanya bisa diam dan menunduk setelahnya. Aku tahu Minseok sangat tidak tega terhadap anak kecil. Tapi dia ditugaskan untuk membunuh anak kecil–sialan!

"Baiklah, kau diam di sini", ucap Minseok turun dari mobil.

Aku pun ikut turun. Aku buru-buru menarik tangan Minseok yang hampir menjauh. "Minseok", ucapku menatap kedua manik Minseok.

Minseok bingung dan mengerjap. "Ne? Aku harus bekerja … targetku sedang berjalan", ucap Minseok.

Aku terdiam sejenak lalu mengecup bibirnya. "Kecupan keberuntungan", ucapku tersenyum.

Minseok terdiam. Perlahan kedua pipinya bersemu. Dan ia menunduk. Minseok mengangguk kecil kemudian sedikit berlari kecil untuk mengejar targetnya.

Targetnya tak jauh dan anak kecil itu sendirian. Tidak bersama pengawal atau sejenisnya. Pasti Minseok bisa melakukannya.

Aku akan mengamatinya melalui mobil.

Namun, saat aku berbalik badan hendak berjalan kearah mobil, sebuah suara tembakan terdengar.

Tunggu, tembakan? Aku yakin Minseok hanya membawa sebuah pisau lipat atau benda tajam lainnya. Dia pembunuh jarak dekat.

Aku segera berbalik badan. Dan aku melihat sesutau hal yang sangat amat mengerikan.

 _Minseok … Tumbang dengan darah disekelilingnya …_

Jangan bilang …

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Aku melihat seorang _namja_ yang sangat kukenal berada di atas sana dengan sebuah senapan jarak jauh. _Namja_ tersebut tersenyum padaku dan kemudian pergi.

"Nakta …", gumamku.

Kedua tanganku terkepal kuat. Pasti Master Kim yang menyewanya. Semakin banyak saja orang yang kubenci.

Tempat ini terlihat cukup sepi karena insiden tembakan tersebut. Sebagian orang bersembunyi. Aku segera menghampiri Minseok dengan perasaan panic.

"Minseok! Minseok! Minseok", aku menepuk-nepu pelan pipinya.

"Minseok, bangun Minseok", aku melihat pendarahan luar biasa terjadi di perut sebelah kirinya.

"A-Aku akan menelfon Baekhyun, ya! Baekhyun", dengan panic aku mencari ponselku dan mencari kontak Baekhyun.

"Luhan …", panggil Minseok dengan suara lirih.

"Oh tidak! Jangan bebricara, aku akan menelfon Baekhyun", ucapku.

"Yeboseo, Baek! Cepat datang kemari! GPS! Cari aku melalu–"

Tangan minseok memegang tanganku yang memegang telfon. Aku beralih menatap Minseok. Kau menghiraukan panggilan Baekhyun yang juga panic.

"Luhan … aku ingin memberimu sesuatu", ucap Minseok mencari sesuatu di dalam kantong celananya dengan susah payah.

"Ini … untukmu", ucap Minseok memberiku sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk hati dan bergambar unicorn.

Gantungan kunci ini ada di dalam toko accessories yang kami datangi kemarin. Aku menautkan alisku bingung.

"Aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi ha ha ha", ucap Minseok sedikit tertawa.

Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini Minseok masih bisa tersenyum. Kumohon … hentikan senyum itu. Oh, mataku memanas!

"Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum", ucap Minseok memberikan gantungan kunci tersebut ke dalam genggamanku.

Aku hanya memperhatikan. Aku tak berani berusara. Jika aku berusara, air mataku akan jatuh.

"Ini bisa membuatmu tersenyum kan?", tanya Minseok.

Hentikan …

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku … tapi aku menyukai Master Kim"

Kumohon …

"Tapi kau tidak menjauhiku … kau malah mendekatiku walau setiap kau dekat denganku … pasti hatimu tersayat olehku"

Jangan …

"Walau semua ini terjadi, kau akan tetap tersenyum untukku kan?"

Jangan tersenyum …

"Aku masih bisa melihat senyumanmu?"

Aku tidak bisa … Minseok, jangan …

"Luhan oppa … aku ingin kau tahu … sebenarnya … aku berniat membunuh Master Kim"

Ucapan Minseok membuatku terkejut dan sebuah air mata menetes dari kelopak mataku. Aku terpaku mendengar ucapan Minseok.

"Tapi sepertinya pergerakanku telah tercium oleh Master Kim ya, ha ha ha", Minseok tertawa dan sesekali terbaruk. Darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jangan berbicara … kumohon … Baekhyun akan segera datang", ucapku menggenggam tangan Minseok.

"Dan aku terbunuh … di sini … di hadapanmu", ucap Minseok tersenyum hangat.

Matanya yang sayu hampir saja tertutup. Sepertinya kesadarannya sesekali menghilang.

"Sebenarnya aku bukanlah anak terlantar", ucap Minseok masih tersenyum.

Aku terkejut dengan semua ucapan MInseok. Tapi kumohon! Janganlah tersenyum dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Jangan tersenyum …", lirihku.

"Aku sudah menjadi pembunuh bayaran sejak usiaku sepuluh tahun", ucap Minseok masih dengan senyumannya.

"Jangan tersenyum …"

"Dan tugasku sampai sekarang adalah … membunuh Master Kim"

"Berhenti tersenyum!", aku menangis terisak.

"Aku berusaha agar tidak membuat suatu hubungan dengan siapa pun selama aku menjalankan misiku … tapi aku terjerat olehmu", Minseok tersenyum semakin lebar.

Isak tangisku terhenti.

"Aku beralibi bahwa aku menyukai Master Kim, hanya untuk menjauhimu … karena hari ini … pasti datang", Minseok membelai pipiku.

"Minseok! Luhan! Apa yang ter–Oh Tuhanku! Minseok", Baekhyun datang dengan panic.

"Aku mencintaimu …", ucap Minseok dengan senyuman yang ditujukan untukku, dan karenaku.

Aku terpaku. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa pun. Perlahan tangan Minseok yang membelai pipiku melemah dan jatuh. Kesadaran Minseok hilang seutuhnya.

"Aku … aku tidak bisa menangani ini! Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit!", panic Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol! Telfon ambulance", ucap Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menghampiri kami.

"Minseok … hiks … tidak … jangan … jangan tersenyum dalam keadaan ini", ucapku terisak-isak.

Aku masih menangis bahkan saat ambulance datang. Minseok dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Namun sayang, pendarahan Minseok terlalu hebat. Dan Minseok tak terselamatkan karena kehabisan darah.

Setelah kejadian itu aku sangat dendam terhadap Master Kim dan Nakta. Tapi aku teringat perkataan Minseok saat aku bertanya apa hal yang paling diinginkan olehnya.

Dan ia menjawab …

" _Aku ingin hidup tenang, tanpa dendam, tanpa pertumpahan darah, dan tentunya … dengan kehangatan keluarga dan kasih sayang"_

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengubur dalam-dalam dendamku terhadap Master Kim dan juga Nakta. Dan juga aku berhenti bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran terbaik.

Aku beralih bekerja di sebuah toko accessories yang Minseok suka. Di sana, aku merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga. Di dalam sebuah toko kecil tersebut … bersama Ryeowook dan Shindong haraboji …

Aku bisa merasakan keberadaan Minseok … selalu tersenyum untukku.

 **END.**

Oyeee! Akhirnya END! Lelah loh nulisnya._. Cuma sehari … Ini END LOH! END! KAGAK ADA SQUEL! Please deh! Aku tahu antara judul dan cerita emang gak nyambung.-.

Oh ya, aku sering ngepost cerita ONESHOOT ya? Hehe._. maafkan aku … karena aku gak yakin kalo aku buat cerita berchapter bakalan ending. Aku orangnya suka bosen ditengah jalan sih -,-"

 **NOTE :** Oh ya, tapi aku punya cerita chapter yang udah jadi di document aku. Mau dipost gak? Pairnya itu bukan Couple EXO, tapi Sohee personil wonder girls sama Junmyoon. Kalin mau gak? Tolong bales di review ya, biar aku bisa ngepots cerita berchapter._.

Dan terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang udah review epep-epep aku yang sebelumnya. Aku gak nyangka bakal dapet review segitu banyak._. aku bahagiaaa banget rasanya :3

Dan karena ini habis UN … kalo kalian mau epep chapter yang aku bilang di atas ini Sohee x Junmyoon (member exo main kok), aku bakal post secepat kilat (Kalo ada yang mau). Ceritanya Cuma 4 chapter kok, gak panjang._. (promosi) Tapi kalo gak ada yang mau ya … aku gak post (hiks). Oke then … untuk penutup …

Mohon review please :3 Jangan pake bahasa yang nusuk ya~

Yang mau bertanya-tanya silakan PM akuu~


End file.
